1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a backlight assembly and a display device.
2. Discussion of the Background
Various flat panel displays, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, an electrowetting display (EWD), an electrophoretic display (EPD), an embedded microcavity display (EMD), and a nanocrystal display (NCD), have been developed.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) has advantages of a reduced size and weight compared to conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices, and may have low power consumption. As a result, the liquid crystal display (LCD) is used in numerous information processing devices requiring a display. Conventionally, a liquid crystal display is a display device in which a differential voltage is applied to two electrodes in the LCD to generate an electric field, a liquid crystal material is injected between an upper substrate on which a common electrode, a color filter is formed, and a lower substrate on which a thin film transistor and pixel electrode are formed. By applying different potential voltages to the pixel electrode and the common electrode, an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer may be changed and/or controlled. Transmittance of light is adjusted through the change of the arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules to display an image on the display screen.
A liquid crystal display panel, in a liquid crystal display is a light receiving element which may not, by itself, emit light. Accordingly, the liquid crystal display may include a backlight unit for providing light to the liquid crystal display panel under the liquid crystal display panel.
The backlight unit is classified into an edge type of backlight unit, and a direct type of backlight unit according to a position of a light source of the backlight unit. The edge type of backlight unit, in which a light source is positioned in a side surface, transmits light provided from the light source to a display panel in an upper side by using a reflection sheet.
The liquid crystal display, including the backlight unit, is fixed and supported by a top chassis and a bottom chassis. The bottom chassis is positioned at a rear surface of the backlight unit and must have a predetermined angle to support and protect the liquid crystal display and not be bent. To support the LCD structure, the bottom chassis may have a protruding structure through a forming process.
However, the protruding structure may be difficult to manufacture according to the forming process. As the size of a display device increases, more support and strength is required to support the LCD structure. The strength of the LCD structure may decrease if the bottom chassis is twisted.
To reduce weight of the large sized display device, the bottom chassis is formed of a light metal such as aluminum. However, a strength of the LCD is not determined by only the forming process. Another problem is that the liquid crystal display and the backlight unit may not be adequately protected in the forming process.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.